life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Max Caulfield
Maxine Caulfield, better known as 'Max '(born September 21, 1995), is the main character in Life Is Strange. She is an 18-year-old aspiring photographer and senior at Blackwell Academy. She left her friends Kristen and Fernando, her mom, and her dad in Seattle for the seaside town of Arcadia Bay, Oregon, where she attends school. After saving her childhood friend Chloe from being murdered by Nathan Prescott in one of Blackwell's bathrooms, she discovers she has the ability to rewind time-- and even stop it in its tracks. Click Here to see her Image Gallery: Maxine Caulfield (Gallery) Personality Max is geeky and slightly self-conscious of her work, but makes a genuine effort to show kindness to all of Blackwell's students. She's a clear, deductive thinker, smart and sneaky, but practical, reasonable, and mature for her age, especially compared to her best friend Chloe. Autobiography The following is what Max wrote about herself in her journal: My name is Max Caulfield, and ever since I was a little kid I knew I wanted to be a photographer. I've always seen the world through my own lens finder. Maybe it's a way for me to be part of the world, but at a safe distance. For some reason I was always drawn to the old analog camera gear rather than digital tech. I love all kinds of styles and techniques but for me, the instant camera selfie is the one I love most. I don't care if people make fun of me or not. I'm in great company, right? And now I've come all the way back to my childhood home to study photography at Blackwell Academy, a private school for 12th grade seniors. On a scholarship even! I originally left behind Chloe, my "best friend forever" (at least until I left without talking to her once in five years) and it feels so weird to be back here without seeing her yet. So I'm eighteen now, an official adult even though I don't always feel so wise or mature, and I'm ready to begin a whole new life here with retro camera at my side. "Say Cheese!" Story Max grew up in Arcadia Bay, where she and Chloe became good friends. When Max was 13, she moved to Seattle with her parents, leaving her best friend and old life behind. Max enjoyed Seattle, but fell out of touch with Chloe after Chloe's father died and her mother remarried. Years later, Max is accepted to Blackwell Academy, a seniors-only school of arts and sciences, and moves back to Arcadia Bay. At the beginning of the game, the player finds Max in the midst of a fierce thunderstorm with an eerie lighthouse in the distance. Once the player reaches the lighthouse, a massive tornado comes into view from the cliff overlooking the sea. As it spins towards Arcadia Bay, it lifts a fishing boat that smashes into the lighthouse, which begins to fall on Max. Max wakes up in her photography class and deduces it was a dream, but something doesn't add up. At Blackwell Academy, she befriends Warren, a geeky-but-cute science student with an obvious crush on Max. One of the first objectives in the game is to return a flash drive Warren lends her, loaded with obscure films. In episode 2, Max may indirectly cause the death of Kate Marsh. Unless the player takes all options to help Kate with several things on October 7th and October 8th, and reply with the correct answers during the final scene of Episode Two, Kate will feel that Max does not care for her, which will be one of the reasons she commits suicide. Trivia *Her room in the girls' dormitory is room 219. *October is Max's favourite month. *Max appears to wish she had been Chloe's "angel" instead of Rachel Amber. *It is hinted in the game that Max is Jewish Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Caulfield Family Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Alive Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Characters Category:Episode Five: Polarized Characters